Cisapride is one of a class of compounds known as benzamide derivatives, the parent compound of which is metoclopramide. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,115 and 5,057,525 (collectively “Van Daele” and incorporated by reference in their entireties) disclose N-(3-hydroxy-4-piperidenyl) benzamides of cisapride. Van Daele discloses that these compounds, the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, stimulate the motility of the gastrointestinal system.
As a class, these benzamide derivatives have several prominent pharmacological actions. The prominent pharmacological activities of the benzamide derivatives are due to their effects on the neuronal systems which are modulated by the neurotransmitter serotonin. The role of serotonin, and thus the pharmacology of the benzamide derivatives, has been broadly implicated in a variety of conditions for many years. Thus, research has focused on locating the production and storage sites of serotonin as well as the location of serotonin receptors in the human body in order to determine the connection between these sites and various disease states or conditions.
In this regard, it was discovered that a major site of production and storage of serotonin is the enterochromaffin cell of the gastrointestinal mucosa. It was also discovered that serotonin has a powerful stimulating action on intestinal motility by stimulating intestinal smooth muscle, speeding intestinal transit, and decreasing absorption time, as in diarrhea. This stimulating action is also associated with nausea and vomiting.
Because of their modulation of the serotonin neuronal system in the gastrointestinal tract, many of the benzamide derivatives are effective anti-emetic agents and are commonly used to control vomiting during cancer chemotherapy or radiotherapy, especially when highly emetogenic compounds such as cisplatin are used. This action is almost certainly the result of the ability of the compounds to block the actions of serotonin (5HT) at specific sites of action, called the 5HT3-receptor, which was classically designated in the scientific literature as the serotonin M-receptor. Chemotherapy and radiation therapy may induce nausea and vomiting by the release of serotonin from damaged enterochromaffin cells in the gastrointestinal tract. Release of the neurotransmitter serotonin stimulates both afferent vagal nerve fibers (thus initiating the vomiting reflex) and serotonin receptors in the chemoreceptor trigger zone of the area postrema region of the brain. The anatomical site for this action of the benzamide derivatives, and whether such action is central (CNS), peripheral, or a combination thereof, remains unresolved (Barnes et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 40: 586-588, 1988). Cisapride, like the other benzamide derivatives would appear to be an effective anti-emetic agent based on its ability to modulate the activity of serotonin at the 5HT3 receptor.
A second prominent action of the benzamide derivatives is in augmenting gastrointestinal smooth muscle activity from the esophagus through the proximal small bowel, thus accelerating esophageal and small intestinal transit as well as facilitating gastric emptying and increasing lower esophageal sphincter tone (Decktor et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 147: 313-316, 1988). Although the benzamide derivatives are not cholinergic receptor agonists per se, the aforementioned smooth muscle effects may be blocked by muscarinic receptor blocking agents such as atropine or neuronal transmission inhibitors of the tetrodotoxin type which affect sodium channels. Similar blocking activity has been reported for the contractile effects of serotonin in the small intestine. It is currently believed that the primary smooth muscle effects of the benzamide derivatives are the result of an agonist action upon a new class of serotonin receptors referred to as 5HT4 receptors which are located on interneurons in the myenteric plexus of the gut wall. Activation of these receptors subsequently enhances the release of acetylcholine from parasympathetic nerve terminals located near surrounding smooth muscle fibers, and it is the combination of acetylcholine with its receptors on smooth muscle membranes which is the actual trigger for muscle contraction.
A discussion of various 5HT receptors, including the 5HT4 receptor can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,331,401 and 6,632,827, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Cisapride has been used primarily to treat gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). This disease is characterized as the backward flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus. One of the most important factors in the pathogenesis of gastroesophageal reflux disease is a reduction in the pressure barrier due to the failure of the lower esophageal sphincter. Failure of the lower esophageal sphincter can arise due to a low basal pressure, sphincter relaxation, or to a non-compensated increase in intragastric pressure. Other factors in the pathogenesis of the disease are delayed gastric emptying, insufficient esophageal clearing due to impaired peristalsis and the corrosive nature of the reflux material which can damage esophageal mucosa. Cisapride is thought to strengthen the anti-reflux barrier and improve esophageal clearance by increasing the lower esophageal sphincter pressure and enhancing peristaltic contractions.
Because of its activity as a prokinetic agent, cisapride would also appear to be useful to treat dyspepsia, gastroparesis, constipation, post-operative ileus, and intestinal pseudo-obstruction. Dyspepsia is a condition characterized by an impairment of the power or function of digestion that can arise as a symptom of a primary gastrointestinal dysfunction or as a complication due to other disorders such as appendicitis, gallbladder disturbances, or malnutrition. Gastroparesis is a paralysis of the stomach brought about by a motor abnormality in the stomach or as a complication of diseases such as diabetes, progressive systemic sclerosis, anorexia nervosa or myotonic dystrophy. Constipation is a condition characterized by infrequent or difficult evacuation of feces resulting from conditions such as lack of intestinal muscle tone or intestinal spasticity. Post-operative ileus is an obstruction in the intestine due to a disruption in muscle tone following surgery. Intestinal pseudo-obstruction is a condition characterized by constipation, colicky pain, and vomiting, but without evidence of physical obstruction.
Drug toxicity is an important consideration in the treatment of humans and animals. Toxic side effects (adverse effects) resulting from the administration of drugs include a variety of conditions which range from low grade fever to death. Drug therapy is justified only when the benefits of the treatment protocol outweigh the potential risks associated with the treatment. The factors balanced by the practitioner include the qualitative and quantitative impact of the drug to be used as well as the resulting outcome if the drug is not provided to the individual. Other factors considered include the physical condition of the patient, the disease stage and its history of progression, and any known adverse effects associated with a drug.
Drug elimination is typically the result of metabolic activity upon the drug and the subsequent excretion of the drug from the body. Metabolic activity can take place within the vascular supply and/or within cellular compartments or organs. The liver is a principal site of drug metabolism. The metabolic process can be categorized into synthetic and nonsynthetic reactions. In nonsynthetic reactions, the drug is chemically altered by oxidation, reduction, hydrolysis, or any combination of the aforementioned processes. These processes are collectively referred to as Phase I reactions.
In Phase II reactions, also known as synthetic reactions or conjugations, the parent drug, or intermediate metabolites thereof, are combined with endogenous substrates to yield an addition or conjugation product. Metabolites formed in synthetic reactions are, typically, more polar and biologically inactive. As a result, these metabolites are more easily excreted via the kidneys (in urine) or the liver (in bile). Synthetic reactions include glucuronidation, amino acid conjugation, acetylation, sulfoconjugation, and methylation.
More than 90% of a dose of cisapride is metabolized by oxidative N-dealkylation at the piperidine nitrogen or by aromatic hydroxylation occurring on either the 4-fluorophenoxy or benzamide rings.
The administration of cisapride to a human has been found to cause serious adverse effects including CNS disorders, increased systolic pressure, interactions with other drugs, diarrhea, and abdominal cramping. Further, it has been reported that intravenous administration of cisapride demonstrates the occurrence of additional adverse effects not experienced after oral administration of cisapride (Stacher et al. [1987] Digestive Diseases and Sciences 32(11):1223-1230). It is believed that these adverse effects are caused by the metabolites that result from the oxidative dealkylation or aromatic hydroxylation of the compound which occurs in the cytochrome P450 detoxification system. Cisapride is also subject to a number of undesirable drug/drug interactions that are also a result of metabolism by the cytochrome P450 system.
Between July 1993 and December 1999, cisapride (PROPULSID, Janssen Pharmaceutica Products, L.P.) was reportedly associated with at least 341 serious cardiac arrhythmias. These arrhythmias include ventricular tachycardia, ventricular fibrillation, torsades de pointes, and QT prolongation. Eighty (80) deaths have been reported. As a result of these adverse effects, the product was voluntarily withdrawn from the open market in the United States; however, the drug is available through an investigational limited access program.
The safety of 5HT4 receptor agonists with gastrointestinal (GI) prokinetic activity has been limited due to cardiac effects (prolongation of QTc intervals, tachycardia, torsades de pointes) and adverse drug interactions due to hepatic cytochrome P-450 metabolism. A GI prokinetic agent of this class that lacks these liabilities would be very valuable in several therapeutic areas including GERD and gastric emptying disorders. Certain cisapride derivatives have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,046 and WO 01/093849 (incorporated by reference herein in their entireties), however further compounds with even more advantageous properties would be desirable.
It has now been discovered that certain stereoisomers of one such esterified structural and/or functional analog of cisapride have distinct and particularly advantageous properties.